Он вампир, она ведьма
by GoodBad
Summary: Он — красивый парень, в которого влюблены все девушки школы. Она — новенькая, настоящая сучка. У каждого из них есть своя тайна. Он — вампир, а она — ведьма и ангел хранитель...
1. Пролог

**Автор:** Соня Гудкова  
><strong>Бета:<strong> Кристина Евгнистеева  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> Белла/Эдвард, Элис/Джаспер, Розали/Эммет, Эсми/Карлайл, Фабио/Джессика, Джейкоб/Аманда, остальные герои будут добавляться по мере написания.  
><strong>Дисклеймер:<strong> герои принадлежат Стефани Майер, только некоторые герои мои. Характеры некоторых героев изменены.  
><strong>Саммари:<strong> Он — красивый парень, в которого влюблены все девушки школы. Она — новенькая, настоящая с*чка. У каждого из них есть своя тайна. Он — вампир, а она — ведьма и ангел хранитель. Ей дают задание защитить его и его семью, но их первое знакомство чуть не закончилось трагедией для неё. Что победит: любовь или ненависть друг к другу? Смогут ли они быть вместе?  
><strong>Размещение:<strong> ТОЛЬКО С МОЕГО РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ!  
><strong>Предупреждение:<strong> в фанфе будет нецензурная лексика. Той хорошей и миленькой Беллы, которая не могла сказать ни одно матершиного слова не будет!

* * *

><strong>Пролог (От автора: события происходят уже после нескольких глав)<strong>**_От третьего лица. _**

Ночь. Тишина. На улице нет никого. Вдруг откуда ни возьмись, появился парень. Он остановился на несколько секунд, огляделся. И уже буквально через секунду он был перед чьим-то маленьким двухэтажным домом. Он взглянул на второй этаж и, с помощью дерева, юркнул в окно этого же этажа. **_От лица парня _**

Я влез окно. Оглядевшись, я увидел ту, ради которой сюда пришел. Она спала тихим мирным сном и была такой милой. Я осторожно вздохнул, горло сразу же начало гореть, и я задержал дыхание. Лучше не рисковать, а то я её убью. Осмотревшись, я увидел под кроватью книгу под названием «Грозовой перевал». Я подошел и взял её в руки. Сразу было видно, что её перечитывали не один раз.  
>- Эдвард, нет! - прокричала вдруг она. Книга, впервые в моей жизни, упала из моих рук. Я с ужасом смотрел на девушку, и уже через секунду я побежал в лес, к своему дому. <strong><em>От лица девушки <em>**

Я лежала на лугу и грелась на солнце. Здесь было очень красиво. Росли разные цветы всех цветов радуги. Поляна была окружена деревьями. Видимо она находилась в лесу, но я не знала точно, где она.  
>Вдруг из-за деревьев вышел самый прекрасный человек на свете. Выйдя на свет, его кожа начала светиться. У меня непроизвольно открылся рот от удивления. Я, конечно же, знала, что он вампир, но не думала, что он так может. Эдвард начал медленно подходить ко мне. Следующие действия происходили слишком быстро, я даже не успела отреагировать.<br>В следующее мгновение на поляне появился Фабио со злобной ухмылкой на лице. Он сразу же пустил огненный шар в Эдварда.  
>- Эдвард, нет! - крикнула я, но было уже поздно. Он горел огнем.<br>Я резко села кровати. По щекам текли слезы.  
>- Это был сон, всего лишь сон, - уверяла я себя, всхлипывая.<br>Встав с кровати, я решила пойти на кухню и налить себе воды, но споткнулась о валяющуюся на полу книгу. Странно, я точно помню, что клала её под кровать, причем закрытую. Здесь кто-то был, но кто?


	2. Глава 1 Задание и первое происшествие

**Глава 1: Задание и первое происшествие.**

_**От неизвестного лица (как зовут этого неизвестного, вы узнаете в следующих главах)**_

- Ты нашел их местонахождение? - грубо спросил я, только что вошедшего Алека.  
>- Да, сэр. Они в городе Форкс, штат Вашингтон, - доложил он мне. Четко, ясно и кратко, как я люблю. Стоп!<br>- Ты сказал в Форксе? - заинтересованно переспросил я.  
>- Да, сэр.<br>- И она там тоже. Значит, мы убьем сразу двух зайцев, а точнее шестерых! - воскликнул я, потирая руки в предвкушении.

_**BPOV**_

Огненный шар... уворот... огненный шар... уворот... огненный шар... уворот... два огненных шара... и да! Он убит. Еще один демон погиб. Если честно, я не понимаю, откуда они только берутся. По-моему, я убила уже весь подземный мир, но нет!  
>Переместившись домой, я позвала Джейкоба.<p>

- Джейк, а ну быстро тащи сюда свою задницу, или я обрежу твои крылышки, и ты от меня больше никогда не сможешь сбежать! - прошипела я. Через несколько секунд он был уже здесь. Джейкоб - мой ангел-хранитель. Он довольно милый, добрый. Даже ко мне подкатывал, но я его отшила. Я люблю его как друга, и он это знает.  
>- Ну что ты так орешь? Что за ЧП? - тяжело вздохнул Джейк, усаживаясь на диван.<br>- Что за ЧП? - взревела я. - Ты еще спрашиваешь?  
>- Да, - спокойно ответил он. Я чуть от злости не зарычала.<br>- Может, объяснишь, какого хрена ты разбудил меня ради какого-то паршивого демона? Мне, конечно, нравится их убивать, но ведь с ними даже не повеселишься! - шипела я.  
>- Почему паршивого демона? - улыбнулся он.<br>- Да потому что даже ты — ангел хранитель, смог бы убить его! - сказала я и плюхнулась в кресло. Боже, как я хочу спать! А еще только шесть часов утра!  
>- Белла, хватит нудить! У меня есть к тебе задание, - совершенно иным тоном, серьезным, проговорил Джейкоб. Нудить?<br>- Я, по-твоему, нужу? - злобно спросила я. От моего тона он подвинулся ближе к краю дивана. Я усмехнулась. Ну, как можно меня бояться? Он же все-таки мужчина!  
>- Беллз, успокойся. Мне сейчас действительно нужно сказать тебе очень важную вещь, - строгим тоном сказал Джейк. Ненавижу его тон, когда он включает папочку. Я вздохнула.<br>- Какое задание? - серьезно спросила я.  
>- Белла, я хочу, чтобы ты отнеслась к нему со всей серьезностью. Потому что если ты его провалишь, то умрут ни в чем невинные... люди, и Фабио захватит весь мир, - начал он. Судя по всему задание очень серьезное.<p>

- Джейк, давай сразу к делу. А то до школы осталось всего два часа, а мне еще нужно выбрать одежду и сделать макияж, да еще в душ сходить, - прервала я его, на что он покачал головой.  
>- Беллз, если честно, я не понимаю. Как ты с таким отношением к делу и таким характером стервы умудряешься не проваливать задания? - усмехнулся Джейкоб.<br>- Учись, пока я жива! - ухмыльнулась я.  
>- Так ладно. Если ближе к делу, то задание отличается ото всех твоих остальных тем, что ты защищаешь не человека, не людей, а вампиров, - осторожно проговорил он.<br>У меня чуть глаза из орбит не вылетели. Вампиров? Он что совсем? Вампиров же не существует или... Нет, это невозможно. Хотя ведьмы существуют, тогда почему им нельзя? А если они меня сожрут? Или как это у них называется?  
>- Вампиров? - выдавила я из себя. Если честно, меня это очень пугает.<br>- Неужели бесстрашная Изабелла боится? - спросил Джейк с улыбкой. Вот что он улыбается? Мне ведь действительно страшно.  
>- Во-первых, не называй меня Изабеллой! Я не знаю, сколько раз тебе уже говорила это. Меня бесит, когда меня так называют! И ты это прекрасно знаешь. А во-вторых... вдруг они меня убьют? - последнее предложение я прошептала. Ангел-хранитель рассмеялся. Что же в этом смешного? - начала заводиться я.<br>- Они вегетарианцы! - воскликнул он.  
>- Вегетарианцы? - недоуменно спросила я. У меня это в голове не укладывалось. Как могут быть вампиры-вегетарианцы?<br>- Да, вегетарианцы. Они не пьют человеческую кровь. Только кровь животных, - объяснил мне Джейкоб. Я с облегчением выдохнула.

- И что кровь животных утоляет их эм... жажду? - спросила я, поднимая одну бровь вверх. Я знала, что Джейку это нравится.  
>- Не знаю, я не вампир. Хотя думаю вряд ли. Если тебе так интересно спросишь у них сама, - проговорил он с улыбкой. Я нервно сглотнула. - Кстати, они учатся с тобой в одной школе, - добавил Джейк.<br>Я сразу же начала перебирать в своей голове всех учеников школы.  
>- Неужели ты помнишь всех учеников? Ты же вчера только первый день там была, - изумился он. Я закатила глаза и указала на стол, на котором лежал школьный альбом. - Ты их вряд ли запомнила. Они вчера не приходили в школу.<br>- Почему? Все-таки первый день в этом учебном году. Обычно даже двоечники приходят, - заинтересовалась я.  
>- Наконец-то тебе стало интересно, - улыбнулся Джейк, на что я снова закатила глаза. - Солнце.<br>- Что солнце? - не поняла я.

- Вчера же было солнце? – спросил меня Джейк. В ответ я кивнула.  
>Такое не забудешь никогда. Солнце в Форксе редкость.<br>- Им нельзя быть на нем,- как бы продолжил парень.  
>- Почему? Они что сгорят? - усмехнулась я.<br>- Нет, Беллз, не сгорят. Но если они на него выйдут при людях, то все сразу, же поймут что они... не такие как все, - объяснил он.  
>- А что с ними происходит на солнце? - задала следующий вопрос я.<br>- Увидишь!- заинтриговал меня Джейк.  
>- Ну, Джейк! Мне же интересно! Впервые в жизни хочу узнать что-то, - заметила я.<br>- Белла, имей терпение!  
>От него мне ничего не добиться. Раз уж Джейк сказал нет, значит, нет. Он от своего слова не отступает. Жалко. Придется ждать.<br>- Как их зовут-то? - вздохнула я.  
>- Их фамилия Каллен.<p>

- Каллен? То есть ты хочешь сказать, что доктор Карлайл Каллен вампир? - ошеломленно спросила я. Сердце стучало до отказа.  
>В ответ он просто кивнул. Я еще раз нервно сглотнула.<br>- Так, давай я тебе расскажу, кто за ними охотится и о каждом по отдельности, - предложил он. В ответ я быстро кивнула, пока Джейк не передумал. - Ну, начнем с того, что за ними охотится Фабио.  
>- Фабио? - воскликнула я.<br>Зачем ему нужны Каллены? Они же вампиры, а не какие-то там волшебники. У них нет никакой волшебной силы в отличие от меня.  
>- Да, Фабио. Потому что у них есть сила, которую вы с ним давно уже ищите, - пояснил Джейкоб.<br>- Огонь? Четвертая стихия? - прошептала я. За второй половиной четвертой стихии мы с ним уже гоняемся целый год. И вот, наконец, мы её нашли.  
>Остальные стихии мы уже завоевали. Почему мы, а не я? Потому что у меня есть только вода и земля, а у Фабио - воздух. Битву за него я проиграла из-за чертовой болезни! У меня, конечно же, были проигрыши раньше, но это самый огромный провал.<p>

- Да, поэтому ты должна их защищать, при этом, не убив их. Каллены без этой силы жить не могут, - тихо закончил он.  
>Да уж, дела обстоят очень серьезно. Я не имею права провалить это задание, даже если они и вампиры.<br>- Так, значит, суть задания ты поняла. Теперь я расскажу тебе немного о Калленах, - и Джейк начал свой рассказ. - Глава их «семейства», как ты уже поняла - Карлайл Каллен. Обратили его в Лондоне, если я не ошибаюсь в XVII веке, но хочу заметить случайно. Так что когда он узнал, что вампир, захотел покончить жизнь самоубийством. Но у него ничего не вышло. Вампиры уж слишком живучи, - фыркнул он.  
>Мне кажется, или он их действительно не переваривает?<br>- В конце концов, он стал доктором. Я не думаю, что имею право рассказывать тебе всю его историю, так что все, что я пропустил, ты спросишь у него сама. Думаю, он тебе расскажет с удовольствием, - усмехнулся он. - У него есть жена. Её зовут Эсми Каллен. Её обратили после Эдварда...  
>- Эдварда?- перебила я и тут же поняла, что зря это сделала.<br>- Да, это был первый человек, которого обратил Карлайл, но о нем я расскажу позже. Так вот, Карлайл обратил Эсми после Эдварда. Она упала со скалы. Почему и как ты узнаешь тоже у неё. Если конечно захочешь, - улыбнулся Джейк своей лучезарной улыбкой. Но мне сейчас было не до того, чтобы смотреть на его улыбку и прочую кокетливую ерунду.  
>- У них есть «дети». Их зовут Элис, Джаспер, Эммет, Розали и Эдвард. Как видишь, такие имена давно уже не дают. Кстати, хочу заметить, что все они по парам,- заметил Джейкоб. - Карлайл с Эсми, Розали с Эмметом, а Элис с Джаспером.<p>

- А Эдвард? - нахмурилась я.  
>- Он один, - улыбнулся он.<br>- Почему? - полюбопытствовала я. Как так, все по парам, а он один? Да и судя по всему, они живут долго. Невозможно же долго быть одному...  
>- Я откуда знаю! Если интересно спроси у него сама, - резко ответил он.<br>Судя по всему его, задело мое любопытство к персоне Эдварда.  
>- Вернемся к Калленам, - немного умерив свой пыл, проговорил он. А он что не Каллен? Я хотела озвучить свое замечание, но промолчала. - Я начну с Розали и Эммета. Розали выглядит довольно эффектно. Она высокая, стройная, с длинными золотистыми волосами. Характер конечно у неё не сахар. Одним словом - стерва! Так что у тебя могут возникнуть с ней проблемы, - ухмыльнулся Джейк. Неужели она хуже меня? - Кстати, ей не очень нравится быть вампиром, - добавил он.<br>- Почему?  
>Если Джейкоб сейчас ответит мне «спросишь у неё сама», я его убью.<br>- Спросишь у неё сама, - улыбнулся он.  
>Я даже зарычала. «Спокойно, Белла, спокойно!»- мысленно я контролировала себя.<br>- Её бойфренд Эммет. Он очень крупный, мускулистый как штангист, с темными волосами. В отличие от своей подружки Эммету нравится быть вампиром. Он любит грубую силу и азартные игры. Следующая пара Элис и Джаспер. Элис можно описать как миниатюрную брюнетку с задорным ежиком на голове. Вроде она очень милая. Но есть одно «но». Она любит шоппинг! - рассмеялся Джейк. Кажется, мы поладим с ней. - Её парень медовый блондин, не выше Эммета, но стройнее. Но при этом он тоже довольно мускулистый. Он недавно стал вегетарианцем, поэтому ему очень сложно находится рядом с людьми в отличие от других. Так что, Белла, будь с ним осторожнее, - серьезно сказал он. Я снова кивнула. Неужели он не знает, что осторожность не для меня? - Хочу обратить твое внимание на то, что Элис и Джаспер пришли сами в семью Карлайла.  
>Следующий Эдвард, - с неприязнью в голосе проговорил он.<br>Чем Эдвард ему не нравится?  
>- Его обратили в 1918 году, в Чикаго. Он умирал от болезни, кажется от испанки. Доктор Каллен решил спасти его и обратил. Эдвард высокий, хочу заметить всегда неопрятный, со спутавшимися бронзовыми волосами. Это все что я могу тебе про него рассказать. Некоторые вампиры обладают способностями, - начал давать мне Джейкоб новую информацию.<br>- Способностями? - непонимающе спросила я.  
>- Да, способностями. Но они есть не у всех. Из семьи Калленов ими обладают только Элис, Джаспер и Эдвард.<br>Элис видит будущее... - начал он. Но я перебила:  
>- Как я? - спросила я у него.<p>

- Если бы ты меня дослушала, то узнала бы, что нет. Её способность отличается от твоей тем, что она видит будущее, не прикасаясь к человеку или предмету. Еще одно отличие - её видение может изменяться, в зависимости от людских решений.  
>- То есть я вижу то, что уже точно произойдет, не зависимо от того, определился ли еще человек с дальнейшими его действиями или нет. А она видит, так скажем промежуточные видения. Но и мои, и её видения можно изменить, - подвела итог я.<br>- Да, в принципе ты все правильно поняла. И её видения, и твои объективны, - согласился он. - Способность Джаспера заключается в том, что он может чувствовать настроение, чувства другого человека и манипулировать ими. Так что некоторые ощущения в его присутствии могут быть обманчивые, - улыбнулся Джейк.  
>Интересно, а как это чувствовать то, что чувствуют другие? Наверное, это очень тяжело.<br>В это время Джейк продолжил свою лекцию:  
>- Ну и последний вампир, у которого есть какие-либо способности - Эдвард. Он может читать мысли, - медленно произнес он, смотря на меня.<br>Неужели он думает, что я удивлюсь этому? Значит, Эдвард Каллен как я может читать мысли? Интересно, а в чем у нас различие? Как только я хотела задать этот вопрос, Джейкоб продолжил:  
>- Различие в ваших способностях в том, что... - он, что мысли мои читает? - Ты можешь контролировать это, а он нет.<p>

- То есть? - не поняла я.  
>- Ну, ты можешь, как бы сказать, «включать» и «выключать» свою способность читать мысли, а он нет. Эдвард живет все свое время с тысячами голосами в голове. Ну, с тысячами может, я переборщил, но все равно голосов много! Плюс к этому, он слышит мысли человека, которые у него в данный момент в голове. Он не может узнать, что думал человек раньше, как ты, - пояснил мне Джейк.<br>Я где-то минуту сидела и переваривала всю новую информацию.  
>Я теперь защищаю вампиров. Этими вампирами является семья Калленов, которую я даже не видела, кроме главы их семейства Карлайла Каллена. У некоторых из... вампиров есть паранормальные способности, причем две из них совпадают с моими. Боже мой, это какое-то сумасшествие! Кому расскажешь, не поверят!<br>- Белла, это еще не все.  
>- Как не все? - шокировано спросила я.<br>От еще одного большого объема информации, мой мозг взорвется! Да он уже кричит: «Внимание! Слишком много информации! Слишком много информации!» Круто, у меня теперь еще мозг разговаривает, все, пора в психушку!  
>- Нет, не все! - рассмеялся Джейкоб. Я нахмурилась. Что он еще хочет мне рассказать? - Еще несколько деталей и ты можешь идти собираться в школу. Я хочу рассказать тебе о признаках вампиров... или тебе не интересно?<br>- Интересно! - выпалила я. Нет, ну так не честно! Он же знает, как меня заинтриговать.

- Во-первых, у вампиров неземная сила. Особенно у Эммета. Во-вторых, они обладают большой скоростью. В-третьих, вампиры очень красивы,- начал перечислять Джейк. - Они за счет своей привлекательности могут добиться много чего. И, в-четвертых, они никогда не едят человеческой пищи... Ах, да еще одно! У Калленов своеобразные глаза. Они золотистые когда... сыты, в тот момент, когда у других вампиров они ярко-красные или алые. Я точно не знаю. Мне никогда не доводилось их встречать. А когда Каллены голодные, их глаза заметно темнеют, становятся черными, и под ними становятся видны синяки, - закончил Джейк свою «лекцию». - Остальное я скажу тебе сегодня вечером, - добавил он.

Я в шоке уставилась на него. Еще? Он что издевается? Я и эту информацию буду переваривать целую неделю, а он еще хочет мне что-то новое рассказать! Так, стоп!  
>- А Каллены об этом знают? - спросила я. Если нет, то я не хочу им об этом рассказывать. А следить за ними на расстоянии у меня не получится.<br>- Знает, скорее всего, только Элис. Может еще и Эдвард, если он увидел её видение. А в том, что она увидела его, я не сомневаюсь. Так все, иди собирайся. Я пошел. Пока, - попрощался он и ушел. Я даже не успела ничего ему сказать! Ненавижу, когда он так делает!

Еще минут пять я сидела на диване в гостиной и переваривала всю новую информацию. Дольше я сидеть не стала, у меня стали закрываться глаза. Ну конечно, кто не захочет спать, если встал в шесть часов утра!

Глубоко вздохнув, я пошла на второй этаж к себе в комнату. До школы остался один час двадцать минут. В принципе я все успевала, поэтому решила пойти в душ, чтобы немного освежиться. Через пятнадцать минут я уже стояла перед зеркалом и пыталась оценить сложившуюся ситуацию.  
>Как я поняла, мне придется самой решать, как вести себя с Калленами. Здесь Джейкоб помогать мне не будет. Я это поняла уже по его рассказу о них. Насколько я знаю, из Калленов о наступающей опасности знают только Элис и Эдвард. Но это, конечно же, только, если они не рассказали всем остальным членам семьи. А если они не рассказали, то мне придется сделать это самой. Что-то меня такая перспектива не очень радует.<br>Высушив волосы, я направилась к своему шкафу и начала искать, что мне одеть. Если учесть то, что на улице, несмотря на пасмурную погоду, довольно тепло, я, после пятнадцати минут раздумий, выбрала черно - белую спортивную тунику на лямках с карманами, белые джинсы дудочки, черные босоножки с ремешками и белую сумку на цепочке от Chanel.

Быстро натянув на себя это, я сложила, а точнее покидала, тетради и учебнику в свою сумочку на сегодня, и начала укладывать волосы. Много времени это у меня не заняло, так как они у меня были от природы вьющимися и густыми. Так что через несколько минут я выходила из своей комнаты. Идя к лестнице, я обратила внимание на дверь, на которую я старалась не смотреть, так как она побуждает у меня не очень хорошие воспоминания. Но вопреки своему здравому голосу я остановилась прямо напротив неё. Я медленно стала подходить к ней. Став прямо перед ней, я нерешительно взялась за ручку. В голове сразу же стали всплывать картинки прошлого, которые я очень старалась забыть, но мои попытки были тщетны. Из глаз полились слезы. Все это случилось из-за меня. Через неделю будет годовщина этого события. Именно тогда я зайду сюда. Но только не сейчас!  
>Я резко отскочила от двери и быстрым шагом направилась в гараж, по пути всхлипывая и вытирая слезы. Так, Белла, хватит о грустном! У тебя еще впереди встреча с вампирами!<br>Зайдя в гараж, я невольно улыбнулась. Там стояла моя любимая малышка — белая Бугатти. Как же я её обожаю. Встряхнув головой, я села в свою машину и поехала в школу. Чувствую сегодня, я приеду туда раньше всех.

Через некоторое время я подъехала к уже надоевшему мне зданию. Как я и думала, там никого кроме меня не оказалось. Ненавижу приходить первой! Я не стала сидеть в машине, так как погода, несмотря на пасмурное небо, была хорошая, и как ни странно она мне нравилась! Да уж, Белла, докатилась! Тебе нравится погоде в Форксе!  
>Я быстро вылезла из машины и облокотилась на неё. Скамеек к моему огромнейшему сожалению здесь не было.<p>

Так и как же мне общаться с Калленами? Я их если честно побаиваюсь, несмотря на то, что они вегетарианцы. В конце концов, они могут не сдержаться перед соблазном и убить меня. Пока я об этом думала, на стоянку стали подъезжать машины. Ни одна из них не стояла рядом с моей Бугатти. Моя малышка самая лучшая. Вдруг на стоянку заехал серебристый Volvo, черный Jeep и такого же цвета Aston Martin. А вот эти машины вполне могли потягаться с моей. Интересно, а чьи они? Вчера этих тачек не было. А раз их вчера не было, вывод напрашивается сам по себе. Это Каллены.  
>Я напряглась и «включила» свою способность чтения мыслей, стараясь не смотреть на Калленов напрямую, а наблюдать за ними искоса.<p>

Я постаралась сосредоточиться на мыслях Калленов. В это время они как раз вышли из своих машин. Я не удержалась и повернулась. Я так понимаю возле каждой машины, свой владелец. Рядом с Aston Martin стояли два... человека. Один из них был парень. Он был медовым блондином и довольно высоким. На нем были черные брюки и в тон ботинки (Прим. Автора: я знаю, что все черное, но... мне кажется, что ему этот цвет подходит), темно-синяя футболка, расстегнутая толстовка. Я сразу же поняла что это Джаспер. Рядом с ним, если судить логически, стояла Элис. Она была миниатюрной девушкой, с ежиком на голове. Да, Джейк рассказал достаточно подробно об их внешности. На ней было одето черное облегающее талию платье, с тонким серебряным ремешком и черные туфли на достаточно высокой шпильке, благодаря которой она казалась выше, чем есть. Плюс к этому у неё была черная сумочка от Chanel. В чем-то мы с ней были похожи.

Я перевела взгляд на черный джип. Из него вышли также парень и девушка. Парень был очень высоким и мускулистым. Бьюсь об заклад, что это Эммет. На нем была белая футболка, которая полностью облегала его торс, темные джинсы с коричневым ремнем, темно-синяя толстовка, которая была расстегнута и черные ботинки. Девушка рядом с ним была очень красивой. У неё были золотистые волосы средней длины, кончики которых были завиты. Это Розали. На ней были темные джинсы дудочки, белая облегающая футболка с короткими рукавами и двойным черным тонким ремешком. На ногах у неё были лакированные сапожки на шпильке.

- Это она, около Бугатти - подумал кто-то. Я автоматически повернулась на звук голоса. Этим человеком оказалась Элис. В это время прозвенел звонок.  
>- Черт, - выругалась я, и мне пришлось «выключить» свою способность. Из-за своих мыслей я даже не прочитала их мысли.<br>Глубоко вздохнув, я взяла свою сумку из машины и направилась в класс. По пути я краем глаза заметила, что Каллены уже ушли на урок. Ну и скорость! Придется наблюдать за ними в столовой, потому что я очень сомневаюсь, что у нас будут совместные уроки. ( Прим. автора: Как же она ошибается!)  
>Так, первым уроком у меня биология с мистером Баннером.<p>

- Ты - Изабелла Свон? – спросил вдруг появившийся ниоткуда парень. От неожиданности я даже вздрогнула. Мне сразу же вспомнился мой вчерашний день. Вчера с этим вопросом ко мне подошли очень много людей, и меня это жутко бесило! И вот, когда я думала, что уже все прошло, ко мне подходит этот прыщавый долговязый парень и спрашивает меня о том же, да плюс к этому называет меня Изабеллой! Он меня уже бесит!  
>- Белла, - раздраженно поправила я.<br>- Я - Эрик, - представился он и улыбнулся. Я еле сдержала ухмылку. – У тебя какой урок?  
>- Биология, - равнодушно ответила я. Неужели по моему выражению лица непонятно что он мне не интересен?<br>- Тебя проводить? – задал следующий вопрос Эрик. Только я хотела ответить, как меня прервал приятный баритон.

- Если её и нужно будет проводить, то это будешь делать точно не ты! – я повернулась в ту сторону, откуда я услышала голос, и мое дыхание перехватило. Им оказался Эдвард. Он был красивый как бог! У него были спутанные бронзовые волосы, в которые мне почему-то очень захотелось зарыться руками. Его кожа была бледная как у мертвеца, глаза ярко-золотистые. По «лекции» Джейкоба это означает, что Каллен «сыт». Я облегченно выдохнула.  
>На Эдварде были серые джинсы, такого же цвета футболка, белая расстегнутая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и черные ботинки.<br>- А… эм… о… - начал произносить невнятные звуки… как там его? А Эрик! Я повернулась к нему и плотно сжала губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Его лицо было шокированным. Как будто Эдвард впервые заговорил или что-то типа в этом роде. (Прим. Автора: Знала бы она, что это правда.)  
>- Спасибо вам мальчики, но я думаю, что сама найду кабинет биологии, - с милой улыбкой проговорила я и уже хотела уйти, как почувствовала, что меня удерживает чья-то холодная рука. От неожиданности я вздрогнула и обернулась.<br>- А я все-таки настаиваю на том, чтобы проводить тебя до кабинета. Тем более у нас совместный урок, - настойчивее проговорил он.  
>- А откуда ты…?<p>

- Элис, - ответил он на незаконченный мной вопрос. Я на несколько секунд задумалась. Идти с ним или нет? С одной стороны он может заманить меня в какое-нибудь место и убить там, а с другой - это отличная возможность познакомиться с Калленами и узнать, что ему и Элис известно.  
>- Хорошо, - согласилась я, в конце концов. Эдвард победно улыбнулся.<br>- Пошли, - сказал он все с той же глупой улыбкой и потащил меня за собой. Я послушно шла за ним, молча. Ну и как мне завязать разговор?  
>- Так ты знаешь, что мы вампиры, - скорее спрашивая, чем, утверждая, произнес он.<br>- Да.  
>- Это был не вопрос, - усмехнулся он.<br>- Я знаю.  
>- Ты сама расскажешь остальным о наступающей опасности или мы с Элис расскажем? – спросил Эдвард и, остановившись, повернулся ко мне.<br>- Я не знаю, как будет лучше, - честно ответила я, пожимая плечами.  
>- Мне кажется, тебе лучше рассказать им самой. Мы с Элис ничего не скажем, - продолжил Эдвард.<br>В принципе он прав. Но я не знаю, как все это… представить Калленам. Не говорить же им: « Здравствуйте, я ваш ангел-хранитель. Да плюс к этому еще и ведьма. Вам угрожает опасность, так что я теперь вас защищаю!» Нужно их подготовить или… я даже не знаю!  
>Кстати, мне показалось или во время всего нашего разговора Эдвард не дышал? Нет, не может такого быть! Всем нужен воздух. Не может же живое существо не дышать? Или может? Хотя в конце концов, вампиры живые мертвецы.<p>

- Да, ты прав. Только мне нужно время, для того чтобы подготовиться. А то мне не каждый день приходится говорить кому-то подобное, - сказала я и, взмахнув рукой, убрала волосы с плеча. Это была моя грубейшая ошибка. В следующую секунду глаза Эдварда из ярко-золотистых превратились в черные. Из его горла сорвался утробный рык. Он смотрел на меня как на добычу, как лев на мясо. Мое тело пробила легкая дрожь, и я с ужасом смотрела на вампира, стоящего передо мной. Вдруг Эдвард сорвался с места и уже в следующую секунду, я была прижата спиной к стене. Он держал меня мертвой хваткой за горло и смотрел на меня с оскалом. Я попыталась выбраться, но у меня не получилось сдвинуть даже на дюйм его руку. Я захотела закричать, но мигом передумала. Во-первых, громко крикнуть я не смогу, да я вообще закричать не смогу, так как от страха у меня пересохло горло. А во-вторых, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадали другие невинные люди. Я просто смотрела на него глазами полного ужаса.  
>- Эдвард, стой! – прокричал чей-то мелодичный голос. Он повернул голову, но не ослабил хватку. С минуту он смотрел куда-то, видимо на позвавшую его девушку. Она была вампиршей. И этой вампиром была, скорее всего, Элис.<p>

Эдвард медленно повернул голову ко мне. В его глазах уже не было жажды. Ненависти и того ужасного животного оскала. В них наоборот теперь читались грусть, боль, сожаление…

- Прости, я не хотел, я… - но Эдвард недоговорил. Он отпустил мое горло и… словно исчез. Видимо убежал с вампирской скоростью. Я быстро взялась за свое горло.  
>- Ты в порядке? – вдруг спросил меня бас. Я вздрогнула и отскочила назад, ударившись спиной о стену. Я застонала от боли.<br>– А она мне нравится! – воскликнул тот же голос. Я недовольно нахмурилась и взглянула на обладателя голоса. Им оказался Эммет. – Меня зовут Эммет, - представился он с улыбкой и протянул мне руку. Мило.  
>- Белла, - ответила я тоже с улыбкой и пожала ему руку, потирая ушибленное место. Ну вот, теперь синяк будет!<p>

- Ты в порядке? – спросил меня мелодичный голос, благодаря которому я сейчас жива. Я повернулась и увидела перед собой Элис. Я оказалась права.  
>- Да, все хорошо.<br>- Тогда давай я представлю тебе всех. Эммет тебе уже представился. Это Джаспер, - указала она на стоящего рядом с ней парня. Я даже не заметила его. – А это Розали, - указала Элис на девушку, стоящую рядом с Эмметом. – А меня ты знаешь.

- Да, знаю, - улыбнулась я. – А урок еще не начался?  
>- Он идет уже минут пять, - ответил мне Джаспер.<br>- Черт, - выругалась я. Ну вот. Первый урок биологии в этом учебном году и я его прогуляла!  
>- Сегодня биологии не будет, - начала успокаивать меня Элис. – Мистер Баннер приболел.<br>Я вздохнула. Ну вот. Я могла еще поспать и прийти ко второму уроку! – А у вас разве нет первого урока?  
>- Нет, – ответили они хором.<br>- Белла, я понимаю, что тебя только что чуть не убил мой брат, но ты не могла бы рассказать нам о предстоящей угрозе? – спросил меня Эммет. Я согласно кивнула.


End file.
